


Fighting.

by Derpmallow



Series: haha oneshots i post cuz i need a life [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Its 3 AM Help Me, left it open ended again, no beta we die like the trio, rated teen cuz swear, relationship was never mentioned, still dont know how to tag, why am i posting this, yea okay he probably dies, you choose if he dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpmallow/pseuds/Derpmallow
Summary: Fighting. It's all everyone seems to do around here. They go to war when there's something they don't like, and that scares him. So much.Back at it again on Ao3 tryna get comfortable with posting my works- *smacks into Ao3 logo while doing a backflip* (if u got the joke props to u) anyways I hope you all like it- :]
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: haha oneshots i post cuz i need a life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124729
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Fighting.

“Stop!” He didn't know why he had yelled it. Would it even make a difference? Could his voice even get through to them? 

“Is it all you ever do? Do you all just  _ fight _ ? Just  _ blow things up _ ? All the time? When you  _ don’t get your way _ ?” He spat the words like venom, letting it sink through their skin like little splashes of acid.

“ _ Why _ ? If not  _ one person _ could hear your cries for peace, why not refer to chaos?” He threw his arms in the air. “Do you even  _ hear yourselves _ ?” he felt their eyes on him. He  _ knew _ their crossbows were drawn, and  _ one wrong move _ would get an arrow in his chest.

“Look at this place!” He gestured around. The walls of the city were drenched in blood, halls and walls, with paintings on the floor and shattered pretty vases.

“You’ve  _ destroyed your home! _ ” he knew he was crying. He couldn’t stop it. They were  _ fighting _ . The world was  _ ending _ . He couldn’t  _ fix it. _

“You  _ know _ this world is ending. It’s not going to  _ stop _ because you can’t stop your  _ foolish wars _ ." He sighed of disappointment, and he knew that would drive his friend up the wall, and would make an instant sound of sputtering words to justify his actions. It would never work.

"No, you see, Skeppy, I just wanted to help them-" he started, gesturing to the group behind him.

"No. No you  _ didn't _ . Stop  _ lying _ . You said it yourself. ' _ oh, can't you see it, Skeppy? Chaos! We could take over, the second everyone and their homes are gone! _ ' You can't just  _ take it back _ ! I  _ know _ you meant it!" He screamed. He was  _ screaming _ . At his  _ best friend _ . He  _ never _ did that. It had always been that way. They  _ always _ heard one another out.

"At the time I meant it, but things change!" They smiled. They were  _ smiling _ .

" _ You don't _ ! In  _ all _ the years I've known you, you've  _ always _ been the same! You  _ never _ change! You  _ want  _ chaos! The world is  _ ending _ and you refuse to  _ fix it _ !”

“Skeppy,”

“No! I don't want to hear you out! This is  _ your fault _ . You  _ started this _ . You aren't even going to  _ finish it? _ Come on, I know you want to!  _ 'Skeppy if you hurt the egg, I don't think we can be friends anymore.' 'Skeppy, you hurt the egg, I might have to kill you.' _ I know, I know. I've heard it one hundred times. If you want to kill me so bad, stop being a coward! Do it!”

“I’m not going to hurt you, Skeppy.” he murmured. The ground was shaking. The sky was falling. 

“What is  _ happening _ ?!” Someone shouted. 

“It’s like you  _ never heard me _ . It’s over. I can’t  _ fix it _ . I threw myself away, I  _ knew _ that it was temporary, I thought that maybe it would… give you some time to  _ figure it out _ . But no, you just let it take over. You let it cleanse your minds of all rationality, you let it take over your houses, and ruin your homes. You  _ let it kill your friends _ and you  _ never even bat an eye. _ I’ve done all that I could, but you  _ let me suffer _ . And so, this is it.” 

“W-what?”

“It’s over. Hug your friends. Scream, cry, all of it. It's over. It doesn’t matter anymore."

"It… "

"The egg. No one stopped it. No one cared. Now, you and your loved ones pay the price."

"Skeppy…" Bad sobbed out. "I'm so s-sorry… I didn't know that it hurt you!" Skeppy just stared

"You… you didn't… ha! Really, Bad? You want me to  _ believe _ that  _ bullshit _ ? I'm not  _ stupid _ ." The egg's tendrils made their way across the ruins of L'mangburg. 

"Skeppy move!" 

"No. It would pain you more if I got hurt, and you had to see it. Then you will truly know your mistakes." 

The egg curled around Skeppy, starting at the center, slicing through his ribs with a sickening crack. Picking him up by his leg, the last thing he heard was a shrill scream, and a thud. His ears rang so loud, it silenced the sounds of war, and simmered into nothingness. 

It was over. It had stopped. He was free.

**Author's Note:**

> haha I'm gonna try and write something more lighthearted next time i promise I just wanna get better at angst- whelp, i hope you liked it anyways :D


End file.
